1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a durable covering for various structural components of a vehicle wash system that provides protection from corrosion and can be easily cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to have support members for equipment or components in a vehicle wash system that are colored, such as for branding purposes. Existing ways for coloring the equipment of the components of a vehicle wash system include painting or otherwise coloring the components before installation. Each of these processes is labor intensive and time consuming. They also increase the cost of the equipment and can have limited durability.
Additionally, it is known that the vehicle washing process creates a harsh environment for the various components utilized in the vehicle washing system. The components in the vehicle wash system are regularly coated with water soap, wax, and/or various other chemicals, not to mention dirt from the vehicles that are the subjects of the vehicle washing process. These can all adhere to various surfaces of the components, making the facility look unclean. Additionally, regular contact with these fluids and other debris can also cause corrosion of the components that are typically constructed of a metal material. In an effort to combat potential corrosion, various vehicle wash facilities or manufacturers of vehicle washing equipment powder coat the support members of many components of the vehicle washing system in an effort to increase their durability. The components are then painted to improve the aesthetics, as discussed above. However, the painted support members are difficult to clean as the fluid and debris tends to adhere or stick to their surfaces. Additionally, because of the corrosive environment that exists in vehicle washing facilities, the paint on the support members tends to chip, wear, bubble and/or peal or the color can fade, which also requires repainting. These are all disadvantageous for the reasons discussed above.
As such, it is desirable to have an improved vehicle wash system that is aesthetically pleasing, cost efficient, easy to clean, and durable.